Falling in love again:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Luke falls for another girl hard, and will this be the one? Will they make it? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts on this one! IT'S COMPLETED! This is a sequel to Deep Inside.


Author's Note: Guess who falls in love again? I give you a guess: He has Brown hair, Tall, Tanned, and Sapphire Blue eyes, Handsome, and The Most Impossible Catch of Hazzard County, You got it, It's Luke Duke, and he falls hard for the new girl in town, Find out what happens, Y'all!

Falling in love again:

Luke and Bo Duke, known as "The Duke Boys" were on their way to the local hangout, **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, cause on a Saturday Night, things always get exciting, and the Duke Boys never miss a chance to miss anything exciting at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they always make an appearance there every Saturday Night.

**_Let me tell you about the Duke Boys and the rest of their friends, and family, OK:_**

Lucas K. Duke, who goes by "Luke" has Brown Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, he has a tan, courtesy from working on the farm all of his life, and he is tall, and a Medium Build, Half of the girls in Hazzard County go crazy over him, and he goes on dates, and but never wants anything serious, and he likes to keep like that, so he doesn't get hurt, or the girl, he lost his girlfriend, Roberta Lynn Parker, in a car accident, and he shares the "General Lee", the famous Orange Red Racing Stock Car along with his cousin, Bo.

Beauguard Duke, who goes by "Bo" has Blonde Hair, Baby Blue eyes, he has the same build as his cousin, but he is a little bit taller, and has a darker tan than his cousin, and he makes the other half of the girls of Hazzard County, sizzle from 20 paces away with his irresistible grin he uses, whenever he is near them. He also has his share of dates, and is not looking for anything serious either, and he likes that way just like Luke, and he shares the "General Lee" with Luke.

Daisy Duke is a local Beauty Queen; she has soft Auburn Brown Hair, and Baby Blue eyes like Bo, she is tall like Luke, and she can make man come within 20 paces, and everyone loves her at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she also helps Luke and Bo out jams almost every time, and they do the same for her, and she dreams of hitting it big with one of her songs, and leave Hazzard County, but she can't leave, and she loves one of the Hazzard County Deputies, Enos Strate, and he loves her too, and she hopes that one day he will ask her to marry him, but she won't put any pressure on him, she owns a Jeep, and it's called "Dixie".

Last but certainly not least, Jesse Duke, the Head of the Duke Clan, and Patriarch, is one of the best drivers ever in the County, and one of the wisest men to talk to, he is the type of man who would sacrifice anything for his family, and he loves Bo, Luke, and Daisy like one of his own, and sometimes he wonders why he loves his boys, especially when they get into trouble, and he also helps them out, and sometimes he disapproves of what they do, and other times he doesn't and he admits that helping his boys, it keeps young at heart, and it's fun, he has a larger build than his boys, and rough hands, and wrinkles on his face from hard labor over the years, and he has White Hair, and Crystal Blue eyes, and even though he stopped making it, he makes the best Moonshine Whiskey of all of Hazzard County.

**_Now the other members of the Hazzard County Gang:_**

Cooter Davenport is an Ace Mechanic, and he owns **_"The Hazzard County Garage"_**, he also helps out the Dukes, when he can, and he always make sure that he makes himself available for people, and he is a lot smarter than people think, and he has a Medium build, Grayish Hair, Brown eyes, and an tan from working outside, and he loves Hazzard County, and never would want to leave.

Boss J.D. Hogg passed away, and he was a decent man, but always tries a way to make a quick dollar, and it always backfires on him, there was countless times that the Dukes saved his life, and get him out of trouble, and in return, he tries to be kind to the other Hazzard County citizens, and people always appreciate it, and don't their grudges for very long against Boss Hogg.

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane has aged well, he is now Commissioner along with his other position, and Boss Hogg has generously left everything to him, and Rosco tries to do everything Boss would've done, which is being **_"Crooked"_**, but he always messes up, cause he has a heart of gold, and everyone loves him cause he changed his way, and his beloved Hound Dog, Flash, died, and he was broken hearted, that the Dukes got him another one, which he named Lola. He has a small build, tall, and skinny, and he has Brown Hair with speckles of White, and Brown eyes, and he always loved Hot Pursuit, and chasing the Duke Boys around town.

Cletus Hogg is one of Hazzard's Deputies, and he is well loved among the people, and he always tries to do the right thing, and he lives alone which he loves, and he makes a decent pay, and people don't bother him, and he don't bother them, he is also a Driver, and a Dog man to Lola, and he loves it, and never makes a complaint, he has large build, and is Pudgy, he has Brown hair, which is thinning, and warm Brown eyes, and he always sacrifices everything for the People of Hazzard County, Georgia.

Enos Strate is Chief Deputy of Hazzard County, and he helps out Rosco on the toughest assignments, and he was a respected Sgt. in L.A., but he missed Hazzard County, and moved back and moved up in the ranks, and everyone was glad to see him, and he is in love with Daisy Duke, and he knows that she loves him back, and he hopes that he can get up a enough courage to ask her to marry him, he has Brown hair and Brown eyes, and a large lanky build, and Pale complexion to his skin, and he always loved Hazzard County, and wouldn't leave it again.

**_Now back to the Present, OK, Folks:_**

Luke and Bo entered inside **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were right as usual, the place was jumping as usual on a Saturday Night, and they sat down at their table, and Daisy served them their drinks, and they thanked her, and Luke spotted an attractive Blonde on stage, with a killer body, and Emerald eyes, and he got Bo's attention, and he exclaimed looking at her, **_"Ouch!"_** and he said looking at Luke, and said, "She is gonna be trouble around here", Luke said with a smile, "You got that right, Cousin", and Bo saw that Luke immediately liked her, he decided on to step on any toes, and said, "You can have her cousin, she seems more your type instead of mine", and Luke grinned, and said, "Thanks, Cousin", and they returned their attention to the stage as the mysterious Blonde is preparing to sing, Daisy and Cooter joined them a few seconds later.

Selena James, the Blonde, was going through her song list, and once she was satisfied, she asked **_"The Boar's Nest" _**House Band, "Are you ready, Guys?" and they nodded in response, and she smiled, and exclaimed, "Let's do it!" and they got ready, and once the crowd was settled, Selena address the crowd with this to say.

Selena exclaimed, **_"Hello, Everyone!" _**and the crowd responded back, and she yelled, **_"Are you excited!"_** and this time, the crowd responded with more energy, and shouted, **_"Yes!"_**, and she exclaimed loudly, **_"Let's do it!"_**,and then the show began.

The Band and Selena did 3 popular Cover Songs, and everyone was into it, and then she did 4 of her own, and everyone was having a good time, and forgetting whatever their problems are, and she noticed Luke in the crowd with 2 other men, and a woman, and she thought to herself, as she continued to sing, **_"Man, He is the most handsome man I ever seen, and if am I with him I will be dead in a week!"_** and she tried to shake her thoughts of Luke, she was successful for now, and she hopes that he would introduce himself when the opportunity comes.

When Intermission finally came, Selena left the stage, and went up to Jim, the Manager, and Bartender, and said, "Let me have a Cherry Coke, please?" and Jim smiled and nodded, and made it up for her, and handed it over to her, and she took a couple of sips, and then she saw Luke coming up to her, and she quickly fixed herself up, and remained silent, until he got to the seat next to her.

"You have one hell of a voice there, Ma'am", Luke said with a smile, and she looked over to him, and couldn't help but smile back, and she said with a smile of her own, "Why, thank you, Darlin'", and he said to Jim, "Let me have 3 Beers, and a Diet Coke, Jim", and the Bartender replied with a smile, "Sure, Luke", and he made up the drinks in no time, and handed them over to Luke, and then he returned his attention back to Selena, and said, "I am Luke Duke", and he stuck his hand out, and she took it, "I am Selena James, Please to meet you, Luke", and he said, "Please to meet you too, Selena", and he asked, "What brings you to Hazzard County?", and Selena explained, and she and Luke got to know each other a little bit better, and Luke told her all about herself, and she did the same, and as she and Luke were talking, he thought to himself, **_"Wow! I can definitely fall in love with her! She can steal my heart anytime!"_** and he snapped back to the Present, and he had this to ask her.

"Care to join us?" he said indicating to his cousins and Cooter, and Selena said with a smile, "I would love to, Thank you, Luke", and she finished her drink, and took two of the Beers, and said, "Here, let me help you", and he thanked her, and they made it to the table, where Bo, Daisy, and Cooter were waiting.

Luke made the introductions, and Cooter, Bo, and Daisy were pleased to meet her, and included her in every conversation, and jokes, and she brought them one more round of drinks, and then had to get back on the stage, and do a couple more songs, and the Crowd talked her into doing a Encore, and everyone clapped, whooped, and cheered, and then she went back to the Dukes, and as she was making her back, she remembered her past, and reminded herself, **_"I just been through hell, I am not looking for a new relationship, and I can't forget what that bastard Joe Daniels did to me Six months ago"_**, and she put the awful thought a side, and focused on having some fun with her new friends.

The next day, Bo and Luke were doing the Harvesting and Planting on the Back Forty of their farm for their uncle, and they stripped off their shirts, and began to do the hard labor that is required of them, they loved the farm, and Jesse, and they would sacrifice anything for him, and once they were able to take a break, Bo asked as he took a swig out of the Water Jug, "You really like Selena, huh, Cousin", and he took a sip, and handed it to Luke, who took a sip too, and set it down, looked at Bo, and said, "Yeah, I do, but I am not gonna rush, I don't want to hurt her, or scare her", and Bo nodded, and then he suddenly had a thought, and said exclaiming loudly with laughter, **_"Hearts will be breaking all over Hazzard County soon!"_**, and Luke chuckled too in agreement and said, as they composed himself, "Yeah, All of the girls aren't gonna be too pleased that's for sure", and they went back to their work, and won't quit until it's dinnertime.

Meanwhile Joe Daniels was making his way to Hazzard County, and an friend of his and Selena's told him where she can be found singing, a local bar called, **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he was pleased to found it on the Hazzard County Map, he purchased when he finally got there, and he thought to himself, **_"Selena, When we get back together, no one will stops us, or keep us apart, and I hope you will give me a second chance"_**, satisfied with what to say, he sped off later that night to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to succeed in his conquest of getting Selena James back, and not letting her go.

At **_"The Boar's Nest"_** Daisy had the day off which is rare for her, cause Rosco works her hard, but she was glad to get the day off, and she was watching Selena and the Band rehearse, and she admits that they are good, and they made no mistakes, and she knew that there was attraction between her and Luke, but neither would admit, and Daisy is secretly glad, she wants them to get to each other better before anything gets serious, and she loves Selena, and she is glad to have another woman to talk to, and she checked her watch, and saw that rehearsal was almost over, and she knew that the boys and Cooter are due, and she knew that Selena and Luke are anxiously waiting to see each other.

Joe got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** after everything is all set up, and he took a Corner Booth, so he wouldn't be discovered or seen, but could see people coming in, and he spotted Selena on stage, and he thought to himself exclaiming in disbelief, **_"Man, She is more beautiful than ever!"_** and a Waitress came up to him and he gave her his drink order, and went off, and was enjoying the scene in front of him, and when the Waitress came back with his drink, he said to himself, "Sugar, you will be mine again, you'll see, we belong together", and he drank his drink and watched Selena socializing with the band, and not letting her out of his sight.

Jesse was glad to see that his oldest nephew found a girl that he is interested in, and Luke told him all about her, and he thought she sounded great, and if she makes Luke happy, then she is all right with Jesse, and then they had dinner together before Bo and Luke take off in the "General Lee" to meet Cooter, and Daisy at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to watch Selena play once again. They showered and changed, Luke decided on a pair of Black Denim Jeans, and a Black Cowboy Shirt, which he had the first 3 buttons undone to show off his tan skin, and Bo decided on his usual attire of a Yellow Shirt, which he had also unbutton to show off his tan skin too, and a Darker pair of Blue Jeans, which brings out the blue of his eyes, and Jesse called out after them, as they were leaving, **_"Have fun, and please stay out of trouble, and be careful, and bring that girl over to dinner, Lucas Duke, or I will tan your hide!"_**, and Bo and Luke said unison calling back, **_"Yes, Sir!"_**, and they got into the "General", and headed of to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, to have a fun evening.

Selena took a shower in **_"The Boar's Nest"_** Dressing Room that Rosco had installed for any Performer to use, and it was next to his office, it was big and comfortable with a Living Room to relax in, and she took a long shower, and forgot her problems, and she thought of Luke, and she thought to herself, **_"Maybe I can start a new relationship, and maybe it can be with him"_**, after the shower, she dressed in her Soft Velvet Robe, and sat down with some Green Tea to help keep her voice in shape, until it was time for her to change into her outfit for the night, and go out there to perform.

Luke was lost in thought, and Bo looked over at his cousin, and said with a smile, "A Penny for your thoughts, Cousin?" and Luke smiled and said, "I am thinking about Selena", and Bo said with a teasing tone exclaiming, **_"What a surprise!"_** and Luke gave him a look, and then said, "Maybe tonight is the night I ask her to go out with me while she is here in Hazzard County", and Bo said teasing, "Luke and Selena….", and Luke looked at him ruefully, and punched him hard on his shoulder, and Bo said laugh exclaiming, "**_Ouch, I forgot how hard you hit!"_**, and Luke said with a grin, "Next time, Maybe you will remember before you open your mouth to tease me", and Bo said, "OK, OK, I am sorry, I just wish you the best of luck with Selena", and Luke said seriously this time, with a smile, "Thanks, Cousin", and the rest of the ride is made in silence.

Selena fell asleep on her couch, and she was having a pleasant sleep until her nightmare showed up, and here it was.

**_She just finished up a show, in San Antonio, Texas, and she went into her Dressing Room, cause she had a headache, and all of sudden, he came in, and had a smile on his face, and she said, "Get me an Aspirin, and some water please?" and he did, and then he said, "You did great, Honey", and she was pleased with the compliments, and then he began to massage her neck, and she let him, and then he kissed the side of her neck, and reached around, and grabbed one of her breasts, and she said, "No" and he said, "Oh come on, you know you want it, come on, and relax, baby", and she loosened his grip, and she said more forcefully, "No", and he said, "Well, you are mine, and nothing is gonna change that", and ripped her Flimsy Robe, and she was naked underneath, and he had his way with her, and she screamed, "NO!", and he slapped her and was rough with her, and she didn't have the strength to get him off, and then he covered her mouth, and she still can scream, and suddenly she heard her name being called, and she struggling to wake up, and she had a little bit sweat on her forehead, and breathing hard…There was someone familiar, but she couldn't make out the form, and when she opened her eyes, and she saw it was DAISY, she is trying help her, she woke up with relief, and her breathing returned to normal._**

"Selena, Are you ok, Sugar?" and Selena quickly said, "I am fine, Daisy, Thanks for waking me up", and the Duke beauty said, "Rosco says, "It's time to get ready", so you should go and get dressed", and Selena nodded, and said, "OK", and she decided on a pair of Blue Jeans, and a Pink Tank top, to show off her cleavage, some light pink high heeled Boots to complete the outfit, and she turned to Daisy, and asked, "How do I look?" and Daisy said exclaiming honestly, **_"Honey, When Luke takes one look at you, he is gonna need a cold shower to cool himself!" _**and they both laughed, and Daisy was relieved to see her new friend lightening up, but she still is gonna alert the boys, Cooter, and Jesse on what is going on, and then once Selena had her hair in a braid, Daisy said, "Let's go", and they went out to see how the turnout is.

Cooter smiled as Bo and Luke entered and indicated to join him, he has their Beers already set, and Luke told Cooter what he told Bo, and he was happy for his best friend, and they talked about what else was going on, and then Daisy joined them and gave them all a kiss, and a hug, and she told them with concern what just happened with Selena, and Bo said, "Don't push, when she is ready, she will talk to us", Luke said, "We will keep a watch on her", and Cooter said, "We better let Uncle Jesse know what is going on", and Daisy said agreeing, "Exactly what I was thinking, Cooter", and they forgot their problem for the time being, and one of the Waitresses brought Daisy her usual drink, and they turned their attention towards Selena starting her show.

Selena came out, and she had her usual smile on her face, and she said in a commanding tone to the House Band, **_"Let's do it!"_**, and the music started up, and she went into her 1st song for the night, and she was enjoying herself, and everyone was singing along, even the Dukes, and Cooter, and that made her feel good, and she was giving it 110, and she loved it when the crowd request songs, and even songs of the past, and when the 3rd came up, she announced, **_"I have a special treat for you: Hazzard's Son, the Pride of your County, Luke Duke!"_**, and he was shocked to hear her calling his name, and she indicated to him to come on the stage with her.

He smiled and said, "You are bad", and she just smiled, and said to the House Band, "We are gonna do some Duets", and after they decided on which songs, they began, and Selena knew that Luke was a great singer, and they complimented each other, and Daisy, Bo, and Cooter knew that right then and there, it was love at first sight for both of them. They did their 3rd Duet, and it went over big, and then she said exclaiming softly, "Thanks, Luke, you were great", and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they both felt the sparks fly between them, and he left the stage, and as he was leaving, Selena said loudly, **_"Please give it up one more time for Luke Duke, Come on, Y'all!"_**, and everyone cheered and whooped, and he took his bow, and left to go back to his table, and he thought to himself, **_"Man, I need a cold shower after this!"_**, and he took a swig of his beer, and was fan himself off, and Daisy, Cooter, and Bo looked at each other, and know full well what caused Luke to act like that all of sudden, and they snuck a smile at each other.

The next morning Luke was doing a workout in the Barn, and he was thinking about Selena, and he decided that the next time he sees her, he is going to admit how he feels around her, and ask her to go out with him. He never thought he would feel like that again, he thought Roberta Lynn was the one, but faith had other ideas for them, she died in an accident, and it took Luke a long time to get over it, and he decided if Selena is the one, he isn't going to wait, which is unusual for him. He worked out until he was real sweaty, and decided to go into house, and get his swimsuit on, and go to the pond behind his house for a swim to cool himself off, and to help him with his thoughts of Selena.

Selena was practicing one of her Dance Routines for one of her songs, and she was doing the steps with intensity, and with passion, and she was also thinking about Luke, and how it felt giving him that kiss on the cheek, and she thought to herself, **_"I would want a relationship with him and make it work, but I am wondering if he wants it too?"_** and she continued her steps, and was doing it without mistakes, and she took a break, and took a swig of water from her bottle, and she had another thought, **_"I got to set him straight on what my terms for what this new relationship is gonna be, and we have to go slow, I think that he is gonna respect me"_**, and she went back to her work, and putting thoughts of Luke out of her mind.

Joe Daniels witnessed what happened at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he was not happy, he didn't stand a chance cause from what he heard, Luke Duke was well respected around Georgia, and he has women coming on to him, and Joe knew the only way to have Selena to himself, so he can talk some sense into her, and also to have some privacy, he has to kidnap her, and if she doesn't cooperate with him, she won't survive to see her singing career turn into a success.

Selena was busy earning her keep by helping Jim stock the day's Liquor Deliveries behind the Bar, and she was humming to herself, and she saw Luke come in, and she exclaimed with a smile, **_"Hello there, Blue Eyes!"_** and he exclaimed back with his irresistible grin, **_"Hello there, Gorgeous!"_** and she said with hand gesturing to the rows of Liquor, "What's your poison?" and he said simply, "I'll have a Beer, please", and she got it for him, and returned her attention to him, and decided to address about the previous night.

"I am so sorry for putting you on the spot last night, my regular partner was sick and I was desperate for someone", and he said with a smile, "Don't worry about it, I forgot how much I loved singing with the guys", and she smiled and said, "Good, I am glad", and then he turned serious, and said, "Selena, Can I ask you something?" and she nodded and said, "Sure, Luke, anything, you know that", and he took a deep breath, and said, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me? Also have dinner with me and my family tonight?" and she said nodding and smiling, "Yes, I would love to", and he grinned and said, "Great", and she said stopping him, "Before, we hash out the details, I need to talk to you about something, Will you be here later tonight?" and he nodded, and said, "8:00?" and she smiled and said, "Perfect", and he went to spend some time with Bo, and he thought to himself, "Good, We will lay our cards on the table", and he got into the "General Lee" and went to pick up Bo at the Farmhouse.

Jesse and Daisy were busy making some dinner for everyone, and Selena is coming over at Jesse's request, and he hopes that she is respectful, and loving, and not a selfish person, and not hurt Luke in the process, and if she does, Jesse would be on her like fish on bait, but he is not gonna be pessimist, and he is gonna be looking for the good in her, and not the bad.

Selena was finishing up the task, and she was looking forward to her talk with Luke, and maybe a having a future together, and she was singing, and humming, and having a good time, and she was busy putting some of the Bar Glasses away, and she looked out in front of her, and screamed when she saw a form standing in front of her, and she dropped the glass, and she was shaking nervously, cause she knows who it is standing in front of her.

Later on around 8:00, Bo said as he handed Luke a wrench, "So you are gonna tell her tonight?" and Luke said, "I am, but she has something to tell me, so I am gonna let her have her say, and then I will tell her", and he suddenly was fearful, and said, "I hope she says to being my girlfriend, and likes me", and Bo said as he puts an arm around his shoulder, "She is gonna love you, and she would want to be with you, like you want to be with her, you will work it out", and Luke smiled, and felt better, and said to him, "Thanks, Cousin, you know the right things to say to make me feel better", and Bo said with a smile, "It's payback for taking care of me when we were kids, so it's my turn", and Luke nodded, and they put their tools, washed their hands, and got into the "General Lee", and he dropped off Bo at Cooter's to help with the Inventory that Cooter had to do, and Luke made his way to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** with more confidence now.

Selena asked angrily to Joe, **_"What the hell are you doing here?" _**and Joe said with a smile, "Don't be like that, Baby, I am here to see if you can give me another chance, so we can talk", and Selena said with venom, **_"Not a chance!"_** and she went to her Dressing Room, and he stopped her. "Come on, just hear me out", and she held out two fingers, indicating he has two minutes, and she said, "You have two minutes", and he smiled and led her to the table.

Luke was enjoying the scenery in front of him, and he was excited about bringing Selena back to farm, to have dinner with him and his family, and he really hopes that Jesse likes her and expresses his opinion about her, cause besides Bo's opinion, Jesse's opinion really matters to him too, and he hopes that everyone agrees that Selena is the one for him.

Surprisingly Joe was being a gentleman, and Selena was glad that he was listening and responding according to her plan, and terms, and she found it easier without fear, to talk to him, and she said getting up, "I am sorry, Joe, but it's over, and I hope we can be friends", and suddenly he got angry, "No, I don't want to be friends, I want us to be together", and he grabbed her arm roughly, and she got control of the situation and said without trembling, "Please, let me go", and he wouldn't said angrily, **_"No, not unless, you see things my way!"_**, and he grabbed her and kissed her, and then let her go, and they heard the "General Lee" pulled up, and she said, "You better go, before Luke catches you", and he said, "It's not over for you or your Plowboy", and he went out the Back Entrance, and left her trembling, as Luke came in.

"Hey, Gorgeous, Are you ready for some good home cooking?" and Luke saw Selena trembling at the table and ran over to her, and he said, "Hey, Are you all right?" and she nodded, and said composing herself, "I will tell you at the farm, we can't keep your family waiting", and he nodded, and they went outside, and he helped her into the "General", and he got in, and started up the car, and they drove off, and occasionally he kept his eye on Selena, and found that she was comfortable now, and he kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the time, and when they got to the Duke Farm, they went in for the supper that Jesse prepared.

Jesse smiled when his oldest nephew and their new Dinner Guest came in, and when he saw the condition of Selena and Luke's eyes telling him what happened, Jesse said calling out in a commanding tone, **_"Daisy, Get some of Raspberry Herbal Tea, and bring in here on the double!"_** and she did just that, and then he made Selena feel welcomed, and then they had a pleasant conversation, and then they had a wonderful meal, and dessert, and then when they had their Coffee, and Selena had her Warm Milk in the Living Room, Luke said as they all sat down, "OK, Selena, Out with it, Tell us what is going on that made you so scared at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**?", and she prepared to tell them the full story of her past.

Selena took a deep breath, and said, "OK, this happened as I was starting out, I was doing a gig in San Antonio, Texas, and I was on the right track to a wonderful career, and I had a wonderful Manager, Joe Daniels, and he treated with love and respect, and I loved him like a brother, but he wanted more…" and tears were overflowing in her eyes, and Luke squeezed her hand, and encouraging her to go on, she wiped her tears, and composed herself, then continued on with her story, and said, "I was in my Dressing Room, and I just got out of the shower, and I had my robe on, and Joe came to tell me like usual that I did a great job, and he massaged my shoulders, kissed the side of my neck, and then he grabbed my breasts, and I told him "no", and then he told me to relax, and that I wanted it, and I loosen my grip and told him more forcefully "no", and then he told me that I was his, and nothing will changed that, and he ripped off my robe, and I was shouting **_"NO!"_**, and he slapped me, and was rough with me, then he had his way with me", he covered my mouth when I was screaming, but I could still scream, and no one was coming, and then after he left, and I fired him, and he made me believed it was my fault, and it was, cause I couldn't fight him, and every since then I took a lot of showers, to get the filth off, and I had many nightmares, and the Police were helpful, but couldn't get enough evidence to convict, and now he is here in Hazzard County, he tracked me down, and he was at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and like a fool, I listened to him begging for a second chance, and when I said, "No, it was over", he got angry with me, and I was afraid that he was gonna do it to me again, and he would have if it wasn't for Luke coming to get me in the "General Lee", and I am afraid that I won't be safe ever again", and she cried harder this time.

Luke was seeing red in front of him, but managed to keep his temper in check, and moved over to comfort Selena, "I promise you, You will feel safe again, You trust me, right?" and she sniffled and said, "Yes, I do", and then Luke said, "You won't be alone at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** anymore, and when you are working, me and Bo will keep an eye on you, and if I am not there after you finish your shift, Bo will bring you home, and if he is not there, Cooter will take care of you", and he looked at Bo, "If Joe shows up…", Bo said finishing his thought, "I will pound him into the ground, Cousin, don't you worry", and Daisy said, "Honey, I will be there too as backup, if one of the boys can't be with you", and she smiled at Daisy, and thanked her, and she hugged her new friends, and Jesse said, "You are moving in here with us", and Selena began to protest, "But, Mr. Duke…", and Jesse cut her off, and said, "Please call me Uncle Jesse, you will share a room with Daisy, and the boys will go over to the Hazzard County Motel, and pack up your stuff", and Daisy, Bo, and Luke nodded, and then Jesse gave Daisy and Bo the cue to **_"Let's give them some privacy"_**, and the three of them went to the Kitchen to get some more dessert for all of them, and Selena was feeling better now, and she turned to Luke and said this to him.

"See why I am hesitating about this new relationship, Luke?" and he nodded, and he filled her in on his last relationship, and the way Roberta Lynn died, and she told him how sorry she was, and he thanked her. Then after awhile, she said sighing, "It will take me a long time for me to trust a man again", and he nodded in understanding, and she said, "If this is gonna work, we have to go slow, and I would love to go out with you and be yours", and that made Luke smile, and said, "Darlin', We can go any way you want, you are in the Driver's seat, sort of speaking", and they both laughed, and then they shared a kiss, and a hug, and stayed in the embrace for awhile, and they both felt content, Jesse, Bo, and Daisy smiled, as they watched from the Kitchen, then they cleared their throats, to announce themselves, and brought in the dessert, and for the rest of the night, it was pleasant. Jesse, Bo, and Daisy all loved Selena, and hopes that everything works out for her and Luke.

The Dukes and Selena went to inform Rosco and his Deputies about Joe Daniels, and about the rape he committed in San Antonio, Texas, and they promised that they would do anything to help cause they loved Selena, and she is nice to them, and Rosco said, "Don't worry, we will get him, and we will have State Police on hand, and Texas State Police to be tried there, and if he does anything here, he will be tried here too, and he won't be so lucky this time", and the Dukes, and Selena thanked him and the Deputies, and they left to go to the Café for breakfast, and then they will go separate ways to start their day.

Joe kept his distance away from **_"The Boar's Nest"_** as he watched Daisy, and Selena entered the bar, and he was angry at the sight of Daisy and he said to himself angrily, **_"She is always with those annoying Hicks, and I will get them away from her, especially_** **_that Luke Duke, and believe I will, and she will be mine again!"_** and he got into his car, and starting to make his plans in his mind.

Selena got together with the House Band, and discuss some new songs for a upcoming show there, and then they did the songs, and Daisy was watching intently making sure that she was safe, and after awhile, Cooter, Luke, and Bo came in, and she filled them in that Selena is safe, and no suspicious came in, and Cooter told her that he now knows Selena's situation, and agreed to help, and the Dukes were grateful, and they turned back to Selena's Rehearsal, and singing.

When Selena did the 12th and last song, Cooter, and the Dukes stood up and applauded and gave her a standing ovation, and she and the Band took their bows, and she ordered the Band to take a break, and she went over to her friends, and she asked hopefully, "So, What do you think, Guys?" and the Dukes and Cooter looked at each other, and at her.

"Baby, You were great, I absolutely loved it", Cooter said with a smile, and she looked at him and said gratefully, "Thanks, Cooter", and Daisy exclaimed with excitement, _"Wow, Sugar, You will have everyone dancing, and then singing with you, if you keep up this energy!" _and Selena said with a smile, "I sure hope so, Daisy", and Bo said equally excited, and exclaimed, _"I think you picked the right number of songs, and the right songs, and if you need a backup Guitar Man, and Singer, Would you consider me? I will be there in a second for you, Darlin'!"_ and he hugged her, and she hugged him back and exclaimed happily, _"Thanks, Bo, anytime you want, you can sing with me, cause you have one hell of a voice!"_ and then she looked at Luke and the sparks relit, and he said to her as he squeezed her hand for a second, "Honey, You are gonna wow them, and a have a successful show, and you can do anything if you put your mind to something", and she was grateful for the support, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Thanks, Sugar", and then Jim came out and announced he needs help with the deliveries, and stocking up the shelves, and Selena, Cooter, and the Dukes without hesitating, went to help the friendly Bartender and Manager.

Just as the Dukes and Cooter predicted, Selena's show was a success, and Jesse came this time and he loved the show, and that made Selena happy, and he went home cause he has an early day the next day, and Cooter said to her, "We should celebrate", and everyone agreed, and they decided to go to Chickasaw County, to go Dancing, and have a fun evening there.

Meanwhile that evening, Joe found an abandoned cabin that belong to a family named, Robertson, and Boss Hogg foreclosed on it, but never sold it, and it lays in Hazzard County Woods, and he got everything ready, and he made the bed really comfortable for the upcoming day of passion, and he decided that the cabin is perfect, so they can have privacy, and the more he thought of Selena, the more he got turned on, and he went to have a Cold Shower, and having a night out himself, he decided to have fun in Atlanta.

After their dinner, Cooter, Daisy, and Bo decided to give Luke and Selena some time alone, and they went to have some Ice Cream at the local Diary Queen, and Luke and Selena went for a walk, and they were looking at the stars, and she said, "They are beautiful", and Luke said looking at her, "So are you, Darlin'", and she blushed, and said, "Thanks, you are full of compliments, Aren't you, Luke?" and he said with flirting smile, "Only when it's true, Honey", and she gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back, and they broke it before it goes too fast, and continued their journey.

Daisy was doing the table setup at _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, and Selena was helping her doing it, and Daisy noticed it, and said smiling, "You sure are in a great mood today, Sugar", and Selena said smiling too, "It's your cousin, he is doing everything right, and is so understanding of what I want, I got a good feeling about our future", and Daisy said smiling, "Well, Me, Uncle Jesse, and Bo are so happy for you, and we hope that the future is bright for you", and she hugged her friend, and Selena said with a smile, "Thanks, Daisy", and hugged her back. They went back to their chores, and getting everything that night.

Bo and Luke were finishing up their afternoon chores, before meeting Daisy and Selena at _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, and Bo noticed the smile on Luke's face, and he said with a smile, " A penny for your thoughts, Luke?" and Luke snapped back to the Present, and said with a smile, and said, "I am sorry, Bo, yeah, I am just thinking about Selena", and Bo nodded with a smile, waiting for Luke continued on, and Luke said, "Even if she isn't there in front of me, I can't stop thinking about her, and I never felt this way after Roberta Lynn or after, and she makes me happy, and I loved the pace we are at", and Bo said putting his hand on his shoulder smiling, "Me, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse are so happy for you, and we wish you the best of luck for your future", and Luke said smiling, "Thanks, Cousin", and they went back to their work, and then went home to shower, and change their clothes.

Later that night, Rosco informed Selena and the House Band that they have the night off, and another band is coming in to play, so they weren't needed, and they thanked him, and went off to have their own fun, and Selena went to change she put her hair up on her head, and secured it with a clip, and put on a killer outfit, A Hot Pink Low Tank top to show off her cleavage, and a matching Hot Pink Skirt, then she put on her matching high heels, and decided that it was a great outfit, and went outside to the Bar, and have a drink, hung out with Daisy, while waiting for the others. She can't wait to see Luke, and have him next to her when they dance together later on the evening.

Jesse was relaxing after supper, and he was listening to the television, and Luke and Bo came down after their showers, Luke decided on a pair of Black Jeans, and a White Shirt, with the usual three buttons unbuttoned, and with his Tan skin, and his muscles, Jesse thought he was the handsomest man in Hazzard County, and Bo decided on pair of Darker Blue Jeans, and a Black Shirt, and his three buttons are undone also, and Jesse thought to himself, _**"Bo looks good too, and my boys are real heartbreakers, and Hazzard County Girls, you better watch out!"**_, and then he snapped back in the Present, "You better mind yourself, Fellas, and stay out of trouble, and be careful", and both Bo and Luke said in unison, "Yes, Sir", and headed out for their night out.

When Luke and Bo came into _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, they found Selena with Daisy on a couple of barstools, and she looked at Luke, and thought to herself, _**"He looks absolutely drop dead handsome"**_, and when he saw her, he thought to himself, **"_She looks absolutely super fantastic tonight"_**, and they went over to the two girls, and the girls informed them that Selena, and the House Band have the night off courtesy of Rosco P. Coltrane, and she said to Luke, "You look absolutely handsome tonight, Sugar", and he smiled and said, "You look terrific, no matter what you do", and she thanked him, and she said to him softly in a whisper teasing, _**"Later, I am yours"**_, and Luke said in a teasing tone with the smile in a whisper back to her, _**"Ohhh, The Endless Possibilities"**_, and she said reminding him raising her voice a bit, "Remember you…" and she was cut off by him, Luke said, "I know, I know, I promise to wait, but it's so hard to", and Selena said with a smile, "It won't be much longer, I promise", and they shared a short passionate kiss, then, they turned their attention back to Daisy and Bo, and they had a wonderful conversation, and Cooter came in to join them, and they all were enjoying each other's company, and then before they knew it, the usual crowd showed up, and the Band too, and the evening turned out to be a successful one.

Joe decided against Atlanta, and went to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, and sat in his usual corner booth, and the waitress brought his drink over to him, after he ordered it, and he saw Selena dancing with Luke, and that got his blood boiling, and he thought to himself, "Selena, Tomorrow, you will be mine, and no one will come between us again", and he drank his drink, paid for it, and hurried back to his rented cabin, and started to make all of the arrangements.

The next day, Selena volunteered to do Table Setup, and Daisy offered to go in her place, and Selena insisted that she could do it, and she said, "Besides Joe probably went home, after he saw how serious I was about me wanting nothing to do with him anymore", and Daisy nodded, but still wasn't feeling better on letting Selena going by herself, and taking "Dixie", but she shook off the feeling, and said, "OK, go, but please be careful before Luke and Uncle Jesse tan both of our hides", and she nodded, and kissed her friend on the cheek, and left for _"**The Boar's Nest"**_, and Daisy heard her jeep roared to life, and sped off out of the driveway.

Joe got to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_ before Selena, and he was hiding out in the Back Room, and heard the side door open and close, and he peeked through the doorway, and saw it was Selena, and he thought to himself, "Everything is going according to plan, and I will have her and we can get out of this town", and he went back to the space he was hiding, and waited until it was the right time to kidnap her, and bring her to the cabin.

Luke, Cooter, and Bo came back to the farm, and weren't pleased to find out that Selena is by herself at _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, and Daisy said, "She was determined to get her life back, and I couldn't hold her here, and she is sure that Joe went home and will stop pestering her", and Bo said raising a eye at his oldest cousin, "She's got a point there, Luke, and we have to respect that she wants to be independent", and Luke had a bad feeling about it, and shook it off for Selena's sake, and he said, "Right, She would call on the C.B., if she has any trouble", and Cooter said reassuring him, "She would, and we will be there in two shakes of a Lamb's tail", and Luke nodded, and they went inside to see if Jesse needs help with anything.

Selena was singing and humming as she was doing the tables, and doing the setup, and she was enjoying the peace and quiet, and she also can't wait for a nice quiet romantic evening with Luke, just her and him looking under the stars, and enjoying the cool evening air, and she was going back to the bar, when Joe grabbed her from behind, and she screamed, and fought back, and struggled against him, she made a mess, but he ripped off her necklace off of her neck, and put chloroform in front of her on a cloth, and she slumped into his arms, and he said to her sleeping form, "I am sorry, Honey, but I can't having you fight, and bite at me trying to escape, when we can have a future together", and he kissed her on the forehead, and he thought to himself as he carried her outside to put her in the car, _**"I hope she understands that this is for her own good"**_, and he put her in the backseat, and made her comfortable, and drove off to the Robertson Cabin, and hoping that she would see things his way when she wakes up.

The Dukes and Cooter were done with the chores outside chores for the farm, Jesse told them to have the rest of the time off, and enjoy it. Daisy looked at her watch, and said to the three men, "I don't like it, Selena should be back by now", and Cooter wiped his hands on his rag he was using and said agreeing, "It shouldn't take long to set up for the Dinner Rush", and Bo and Luke put their shirts on, after they washed and wiped their hands on their rags, Bo said buttoning his shirt except for the top three, and tucking it in, "She is in trouble", and Luke said exclaiming angrily, as he was doing the same, _**"That Bastard has her! Let's go!"**_ and on the way they tried her on the C.B., and got no answer, and they went on route to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_ to see if they aren't too late to help Selena.

Joe got Selena back to the cabin, and laid her down on the bed, and tied her arms and legs with the ropes to the Bedposts, and then he sat beside her, and stroke her hair, and he said softly thinking to himself, _**"Don't worry, Darling, you will get use to this, and if you are good, I will let you free, and then we can focus on us without interruptions"**_, and then he fell asleep with her, and cuddle next to her, and soon joined her in a peaceful sleep.

When they got to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_ they got inside, and were shocked at the sight before them, and Luke was sad, and angry at the same time, and Bo put his hand on Luke's shoulder, and told him confidently, "We will find her, and get Daniels in jail", and Luke nodded, and they hugged, and Luke said in full leader mode, "Bo, Get on the C.B. there, and get Rosco, Cletus, and Enos here, we are gonna need them", and he nodded, and Luke went to help Daisy set the chairs the right way, and Bo helped them after he was done with the C.B.

After awhile, Selena woke up not knowing where she was, and Joe entered with some Sandwiches, and Soup, with a glass of Lemonade, and he said exclaiming with a smile, _**"Hey, You are up!"**_ and she glared him, and he set her arms free, and helped her sit up, "Eat up, you're gonna need all of your strength for later", and he chuckled at the comment, and shuddered at thought of them alone, and left the room, and Selena picked up and ate a sandwich, and had some soup, and drank some Lemonade, and pretty soon, she was done, and then she looked out the Dusty Window, and thought to herself, _**"Please someone, someone please find me before I get raped by this psycho"**_, and she thought to herself pleading, _**"Luke, please hurry and free me"**_, and then she went back to sleep.

Rosco and his Deputies came over, and he said apologizing, "Sorry, I was on the phone with both State Police from here, and Texas, and I filled them in, so we are all set whenever you are", he said to Luke, and Luke nodded, and said, "Just have yourself, Enos, and Cletus along with the State Police setting up Road Blocks", and the elderly Sheriff, and Commissioner nodded, and gathered up the evidence they need, which some blood, the Chloroformed Cloth, and the necklace, and the Dukes and Cooter burned rubber to figure out where Joe took Selena.

Joe put a gag over Selena's mouth, and said in triumph, "No one will hear you scream from miles", and she struggled as he retied the ropes around her arms once more, and then with his hands, he roughly ripped her shirt, each button of her shirt flew off, and tossed it behind him, then he kissed the side of her neck, and she thought to herself, **_"I hate him! I can't believe I am responding to this, No!"_ **and with hunger in his eyes, he pushed up her bra, and licked and tease each nipple and breast, and she moaned through the gag, and thinking once again, **_"No you idiot! Don't surrender to him, make your thoughts known, and wiggle him off! Help!"_ **and she screamed through the gag, and he was pleased with her suppose thoughts, and began to work on her Jeans, and she screamed through the gag, _**"NO!"**_ and Joe said with a smile, "I am beginning to enjoy this, and you should too, Baby, relax", and she gave him a look of spite, and he pulled her Jeans half way down, and then he pulled her panties down, and began to work on that area, and her thighs, and she gave involuntarily moan of pleasure, which pleased Joe, and he kept on until she started to have tears in her eyes from the ordeal.

The Dukes and Cooter were on route, and they were all lost in their thoughts, and looking at the scenery, and all of sudden Bo had an idea, and he said to Luke, "If Daniels wanted privacy, the only place he can go to is Hazzard County Woods, and rent that old cabin that Boss Hogg foreclosed on a few years ago", and Luke said smiling exclaiming, _**"Of Course, The Old Robertson Place! You are a genius, Bo!"** _and Bo said with a smile, "I know", and Luke got on the C.B., and told Cooter and Daisy what the plan is, and he got Rosco and his Deputies too, and told them to meet them at the cabin as soon as they can. Cooter's Pickup Truck and the "General Lee" picked up speed along their route.

Selena was working to get one of her arms free, as Joe was having his way with her again, and she composed herself and thought this to herself, **_"This is not_ _my fault, and I am not gonna let the bastard get the best of me"_**, and she thought the best way to outsmart him was to give in, and with intensity she changed her movements, and said through the gag, "I want to kiss you, Sugar", and Joe was pleased and took the gag off, and with all the passion she can give, she kissed him hungrily, and thought to herself, _**"Please, God, please, let Luke, Bo, and Daisy find me"**_, and then she was carrying out her plan.

Luke, and the gang got to the cabin, and he said to everyone, "Bo, and Daisy, you get Selena free, and I am gonna get Daniels, and he said to Cooter, and Bo, "If he gets past me, pound him into the ground", and they both smiled and nodded, and Cooter said declaring, _**"Yeehaw! This is going to be fun, Buddyroo!"**_ and the Dukes agreed, and they went to ring the doorbell.

_**The Doorbell rang, and Joe was not pleased with the interruption, and he said with a smile to Selena, "I will be back, Darling", and she said replying, "I can't wait", and when he left, she worked on getting one of her hands free, and to break something on the table near her, to indicate she is there, and she hoped that it was the Dukes, and that Luke will teach Joe a lesson he could never forget.**_

Joe answered the door, and he said to the Dukes angrily, "What the hell do you want?" and Luke was struggling to keep his temper in check, and he said calmly, "We want Selena", and he said, "She isn't here, I had not seen her or heard from her in 4 years", and Bo said questioningly, "Really?" and Joe said getting angrily, and said nastily, _**"Yeah, Really!"**_ and Daisy decided to play Poker, and she had her best face on, and said, "We have a couple witnesses who saw her leaving _"**The Boar's Nest"** _with you", and Joe said simply, "They are lying" and Cooter said, "Then you don't mind if we search around here, do you?", and he let them in, and closed the door, and as soon as they were all in, a small crash was heard, and they began to search all of the rooms of the large cabin.

They were near their search, when Daisy saw one more room, and she busted in, and was shocked by the sight in front of her, and she yelled, _**"Guys, Come here, Quick!"**_ and they rushed in, and then Luke was emotional when she saw the condition Selena was in, and he turned to her captor, and yelled, **_"You Bastard!"_ **and punched him, and then Cooter, and Bo worked on her legs, and got her underwear, and Jeans up, and Daisy got Selena's other arm free, and fixed her bra, and Daisy said to Bo commanding, _**"Bo, Give me your shirt!"**_, and he unbuttoned and went shirtless, and he handed it to her, and she covered Selena with it, and buttoned it up, except for the 1st three buttons, and left it out of her Jeans, and got her out of there, and Bo and Cooter saw that Luke was in trouble, and went to help him, and Joe was putting up a fight, he took out a knife, and cut Luke deep in his shoulder, and Joe refused to go down after awhile.

Rosco, Cletus, and Enos showed up and Cletus helped the two girls get into his car for the time being, and then he and Enos went inside with Rosco to help Luke, Bo, and Cooter out, and when they went in, they saw the boys and Joe were fighting, and breaking everything in their path, and then Luke managed to go low, and side sweep and which made his legs buckle from underneath him, and Cooter, and Bo managed to keep down on the ground, and Luke said breathlessly exclaiming, _**"Rosco… There …is… your… suspect!"**_, he indicated to Joe, and Rosco, Cletus, and Enos arrested him, read him his rights, and put him in Rosco's car.

When Bo, Luke, and Cooter came out with Rosco, his Deputies, and Joe, Daisy and Selena ran out of the car to check to see if they are OK, and Luke and Selena gave each other a kiss on the cheek, and a hug, and then she saw Luke's arm and said exclaiming, _**"Oh my god, Luke, your shoulder!"**_ and Luke assured her with a weary smile, "It looks worse then it feels", and she and he shared a passionate long kiss, and Daisy, Cooter, and Bo cheered and applauded, and then the new couple went into the "General Lee" with Bo and Daisy, and Cooter was right behind in his Pickup Truck, and Luke went into backseat, and Selena followed him with a towel that she found, and she applied pressure on Luke's wound, he grunted a little from the pain, and Daisy and Bo were in the front, and they all went to Tri-County Hospital, while Rosco, Cletus, and Enos went to the Police Station to arrest Joe, and process him for Hazzard County, Georgia, and San Antonio, Texas.

Luke had to have his arm wrapped up and bandaged, and Selena was checked out and both of them were able to go home, and Selena gave up her spot at the Motel, and moved to the Duke Farm, and Selena was loving and attentive to Luke while he was recovering, and when he recovered, everyone was excited about the show, Selena is putting on, and everyone in Hazzard knew it was suppose to be bigger and put her past shows at **_"The Boar's Nest"_ **to shame.

One night, Selena decided she was gonna cook dinner for the Dukes, as a way to pay them back for everything, and the meal was delicious, and then Bo, Daisy, and Jesse went to relax in the Living Room, and Luke and Selena went outside to look at the stars, and then they looked at each other, and the sparks intensified, and Luke said in a whisper, _**"Let's go to the Hayloft and talk"**_, as he remembered the House Rule: No one sleeps with their intended unless they are married. Plus he wants her to be ready whenever she is comfortable, and she nodded, and held hands on the way there.

Selena's Big Show was success, which wasn't a surprise, and she had Luke come up and sing with her, and everyone was singing along, clapping their hands, and cheering and hollering, and the energy in _**"The Boar's Nest"**_ was great, and then Selena was paid big for her past shows, and that night, and when it was over, she joined her friends, and Jesse, and got some alone time with Luke, as they danced to a couple of songs.

A month later, the Joe Daniels Trial was happening, and Selena was more than ready, and the Dukes, and Cooter were giving their support, and there was enough evidence there to convicted, and there was the Rape Kit, that Doc Appleby ordered and performed, and Selena testified on both accounts, and she told how she felt, and the Dukes, and Cooter testified, and he was convicted in Hazzard County, and then when he was tried in Texas, he was to serve 50 years without the possibility of parole, 25 in Texas, and 25 in Hazzard County, and Selena, Cooter, and the Dukes were happy with that sentence, and went to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, and celebrated the night away.

Luke told his family that he really has intense feelings for Selena, and they told him that he has their blessing, and he was grateful for that, and he decided on the perfect night to tell her. He was going take her out for a night on the town, and then he was going to tell her.

The date went well, Uncle Jesse was out of town, and Bo went to spend some time with a friend, and Daisy was working the Graveyard Shift at _"**The Boar's Nest"**_, and Luke said, "Come with me to the Hayloft", and she nodded, and they climbed up, and then they looked at the stars from there, and Luke said, "Selena, I have something to tell you", and she nodded, she decided that she will go with the flow, and surprise the hell out of Luke of letting him that she was ready for the next step, by making the first move, she gave Luke her full attention.

"Selena, I love you, I loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, and you make me feel complete, and I thought I would never find love again since Roberta Lynn, and I enjoy you and everything about you, and I know I want you in my life and here, Would you be mine, and go out with me and spend time together?" and she was touched by his words, and she went for his Jeans and undid his belt buckle, as she kissed him passionately on the lips as she did this, and she said breathlessly, "Luke, I am ready, and I am ready for us to really be together", and Luke stopped and smiled, he said, "Are you sure? I mean Are you really sure, Sugar?" and she nodded, and she undid his shirt with her fingers and traced the middle of his chest, and he shivered at her touch, and gave in, and he threw the shirt to the side, and he got her out of her top, and he said this to her.

"You are so beautiful", he said as he unclipped her bra, and kissed the side of her neck, and as he undid her bra, her breasts spilled out, and she said with a smile, "You are not so bad looking yourself there, Blue Eyes", and she got him out of his Jeans, and Boxer Shorts, and reached for his desire, and reached for it, and he moaned in pleasure, and he said in a husky voice, _**"Ohhh!"**_ and that pleased Selena, and she rubbed every part of Luke's body, even the most sensitive parts, and he shuddered at her touch, it felt like he was on fire, and Selena was the only cure, and he said with a smile, "My turn", and he worked his way with her thighs, and worked his way to her sensitive area, and she moaned equally in pleasure, and she said exclaiming huskily, _**"Ohhh, Luke!"**_, and that made Luke do it even more, he did every part of her body once more, and Selena felt his desire for her, and that she was on fire too, and she was enjoying the touches, and the loving way he was handling her, and she flipped over, and she was on the top, and he was on the bottom, and she said with smile as he kissed the middle of his chest, and blew on the little bit of chest hair that is there, "Remember that women likes to be on top", and he said exclaiming moaning, _**"Oh, yes, Ma'am!"**_, and she worked on every part of his body, and lightly kissed each area, and worked on his desire, and Luke moaned out exclaiming, _**"Ohhh, Baby, Yes!"**_, and he did his share once more, and they were in sync along the Moonlight, and they shivered as each other's touches were getting the best of them, and also the cool breeze, and they stopped and panting, and they were sweaty, courtesy of the heat, and Luke pulled a sheet on top of them, and he kissed the side of her head, and hugged her close to him, he said, "I love you, Baby", and she said sighing contently, "I love you too, Darling", and Luke shut his eyes, he went to sleep, and Selena was still awake, and she thought this to herself, _**"I feel safe in Luke's arms, and he hands feel like they are made for my body, and it feels like fire, every time he touches me, and I hope it's the same for him"**_ She felt asleep peacefully, and Luke pulled her to him, and hugged her close to him, and she felt safe, and secure on that Moonlit Evening.

End of: Falling in love again:

_**Balladeer: Luke and Selena continued to have a great relationship, and things in Hazzard County are great! **_


End file.
